


Holy Spirit, Holy Spirit, Grips You Like A Pistol

by Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, uhhh, why do i only remember the sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo/pseuds/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo
Summary: The boys go to disney world in Florida and have a jolly ol timeI hate writing sex scenes so y'all better fucking read this





	Holy Spirit, Holy Spirit, Grips You Like A Pistol

**Author's Note:**

> so just uh pretend that all the lines for the rides are all like 5 minutes and thats why alex is so willing to go on cause some of these rides are like an hour on an empty day so uh yeah. There are uh a couple of notes along the way but they're not long so just uh look at them

Oh, Karev, you little son of a bitch, I'm going to cry," George said as he gripped Alex's arm, looking at the castle ahead of them.  
  
Alex laughed softly and smiled at him. "It's alright, angel. How about we both go get a pair of those fancy ear things?"  
  
George let his hand slide down to Alex's before he nodded and walked to the closest store with Alex.  
  
♡♡  
  
"Twenty five dollars?!" Alex exclaimed. "Oh honey, you want these or you wanna keep the apartment?" George laughed as he put on a pair in front of a mirror.  
  
"I don't know, babe. I look pretty cute," George said as he turned to see himself from different angles.  
  
"But twenty five dollars cute?"  
  
George pouted and gave puppy dog eyes until Alex sighed and grabbed a pair for himself to put on.  
  
"Oh nevermind, I look amazing," Alex said as he put his hands on his hips and turned to the side.  
  
"But twenty five dollars amazing?" George teased as he put his head on Alex's shoulder from behind and looked in the mirror.  
  
♡♡  
  
George tugged at Alex's arm while he walked quickly to Space Mountain. "Hold on babe, we have all day," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah but if we go quickly, we'll have more time to do other stuff so c'mon," George whined as he pulled on Alex's arm with both hands.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
  
♡♡  
  
(I literally have no idea what to write for them on the ride so uh heres them at the haunted mansion line and just uh pretend that they give you enough room in the car for george to uh do his thing)  
  
"I bet you a dollar I could recite the whole song right here, right now," George said as they waited for the Haunted Mansion.  
  
"The only thing I remember from that song is at the beginning where he goes 'practicing their terror with goolish delight' so I will take that bet any day," Alex said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
George then procceded to recite the whole song with no mistakes.  
  
"First of all, I'm not going to give you your dollar. And second of all, how much free time do you have, I mean that song is like seven minutes long," Alex said after he started at George in disbelief.  
  
"Can I at least exchange my dollar for a candy apple?"  
  
♡♡  
  
"Why did the guy kill himself? Doesn't that mean he's just more stuck in the Haunted Mansion? Cause I've watched plenty of Supernatural in my day and I know that for a soul to be set free, the body has to be burned and I don't think anyone is coming in here and burning these bodies  
So now he's stuck here forever. Like forever forever," George rambled as Alex pretended to pay attention.  
  
"Mhm, that's great baby. Hey George, I will get you five candy apples if you get me to cum by the time the rides over," Alex said as they sat down in their doom buggy.  
  
"Alexander!" George hit the side of his arm. "Do you know how many cameras are in here?! We'd get kicked out for life!"  
  
"Yeah but five candy apples sound pretty nice, don't they?" Alex said as he gave a smug smile to George.  
  
"You absolutely promise I'll get five?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
George sighed. "Fine, take out your fucking dick but keep it in the damn doom buggy."  
  
Alex was sitting to the right of George, thankfully, because it ment that he could look straight ahead while simultaneously jerking Alex off.  
  
"C'mon baby, you know I'll never come from that. Put a little passion into it," Alex said as nudged George.  
  
George sighed loudly and turned a little to face Alex as he gripped his cock tighter and moved his wrist around more.  
  
"Better, but I could still use a little more," Alex winked at him as George rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want me to do?!" George whisper-yelled.  
  
"Well, you could make out with me, you could get your pretty little head down there-" Alex was cut off by George swallowing him whole. Alex gasped and his hand gripped the back of George's hair.  
  
Alex's hip bucked up and he hit the back of George's throat which made George gag.  
  
"Oh fuck you are so hot. Doing so fucking good baby," Alex whispered as his fingers thread through his hair again.  
  
George hummed around his cock which made Alex whine softly. George came off of his cock to tell Alex to fuck his mouth and immediately went back down. Alex inhaled deeply before he started to lightly thrust into George's mouth.  
  
Alex gripped the back of his head and thrusted harder into him. "Fuck.." Alex groaned. Between the wetness and warmth of George's mouth and the fact that that place could compare to a high security prison with all the cameras, Alex was pretty on edge.  
  
"I'm close, baby," Alex warned him as his thusts became more sloppy. After a few more thrusts, Alex came with a soft groan and George swallowed it all.  
  
"Not as sweet as five candy apples, but I'll still take it," George said as he licked his lips. "Oh are you kidding me?!" George exclaimed as the bar lifted. "You made me miss the whole ride cause you wanted to cum?! No, we're riding it again, get back in line."  
  
♡♡  
  
"I flew you to the other side of the country and you want to go in the hall of presidents?"  
  
George pouted. "I'm just saying, since we're here, we should do everything!"  
  
"C'mon, lets go on Splash Mountain."  
  
♡♡  
  
"Did you know a girl died while operating this ride?"  
  
"Now why do you have to say these things, George?"  
  
♡♡  
(I know this is Epcot but shUsh)  
  
"I'm not waiting an hour for Impressions of France, eat a baguette and lose a war, that's my impression of France."  
  
"I'm never taking you here again, I swear to god, Alex."  
  
♡♡  
  
"So do you think I can order the Beast's dick or is that off limits?" Alex said as he opened his menu.  
  
"I'm going to throw this glass at you I swear to god."  
  
♡♡  
  
(I literally have no idea how to change over from the park to the hotel so uh theyre at the hotel now)  
  
A loud thump sounded through the room as Alex shoved George against the wall. Alex grinded his knee against George's crotch and a sharp whine escaped his throat. "Alex please," George begged.  
  
Alex moved his right arm to pin George to the wall while his left hand covered George's mouth as he said "Shh baby, gotta stay quiet."  
  
George cried out louder and his eyes flashed with fear as he locked eyes with Alex. The arm holding George against the wall let up so George would move up, just for Alex to push him back against the wall, twice as hard as the first time.  
  
"Quiet, angel." Alex's knee went harder at George's covered cock. He whined softly, the pressure become painful. Alex could read this and let up from his cock.  
  
George relaxed more in Alex's grip. Alex let him go and stripped his shirt off. "Bed. Please," George said breathlessly. Alex took off his own shirt before pushing George on the bed.  
  
George could feel Alex's hot breath on him before he licked a long stripe up his chest. Alex cupped George's face and desperately kissed him while grinding their clothed cocks together.  
  
Alex slowed his hips and the kiss became more loving and thoughtful. "So, so good for me," Alex said through breaths as he pulled away from George. Alex moved down to his collar bone and ran his hands down the sides of George's torso. Alex kissed, nipped, and licked all over his chest before George bucked his hips to try and get his attention more towards his lower half.  
  
"Don't worry, angel. I'll get there," Alex said and leaned down to kiss George's chest some more.  
  
It wasn't long before Alex was moving down and taking off George's jeans while palming himself through his.  
  
Once George's jeans were off, Alex immediately leaned down to kiss George's thighs. A soft whine escaped his throat and Alex nipped him to remind him to stay quiet. Alex ran his hands up and down George's thighs, occasionally squeezing them, and George wanted nothing more then to yell out to just get to his cock, but Alex would make this hours longer if he did that, so he kept it in and gripped the bedsheets.  
  
Alex told George to turn over and he complied quickly, getting on his hands and knees. Alex slowed pulled off George's boxers and rubbed his ass before spreading his cheeks apart.  
  
Alex leaned down and licked a stripe across George's desperate hole. He leaned back into Alex's promising warmth to be greeted with exactly what he wanted.  
  
Alex licked greedily at his hole and George stifled a moan by biting his arm. Alex added a finger, because he knew George would need more then just his tongue, and if he was being honest, Alex was getting a little desperate too.  
  
Alex stopped licking his hole and added another finger. "You can make some noise," Alex said, because even though he was trying to keep this dominant role, nothing was hotter than the sweet pleasure filled sounds that George makes.  
  
George took this opportunity to let out a long overdue moan that came straight from his throat. "Good boy," Alex said and curled his fingers which inflicted another moan.  
  
Alex added one last finger and stretched George until he was ready. George's moans turned to whimpers as Alex kept spreading his fingers inside him.  
  
"Alex, please I'm ready."  
  
"Are you sure, angel?"  
  
"Yes, Alex please."  
  
Alex massaged George's ass before lubing up his cock and lining it up with George's hole. (Idk I guess the bottle came out of his ass or something give me a break.)  
  
Alex pushed in slowly which still emitted a soft, pain filled noise from George. Alex stopped so George could adjust and said "It's alright, baby. I'll move when you're ready, take your time."  
  
George breathed out and waited a few seconds before quietly telling Alex to move. Alex lightly held George's waist before slowly pushing in more. Alex waited a second before moving back and slowly pulling out. George groaned and waited for Alex to push back in.  
  
"Alex," George moaned out. "More."  
  
Alex pulled out and slammed back into him making George cry loudly and grip the bedsheets.  
  
"Quiet, angel," Alex growled as he thrusted harder into George.  
  
George wasn't exactly known for being able to come untouched, but sometimes between Alex's breathy moans and the rough pounding on his prostate, George won't be able to hold back and his back will arch and long stripes of cum will cover the soft bedding.  
  
And tonight just might be one of those nights.  
  
"I'm close, baby," Alex said as his thrusts became sloppier. He leaned over to help George, but even though George cried out in pleasure, he still pushed Alex's hand away.  
  
George's knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets and could feel his orgasm approaching.  
  
George came hard and his ass tightened which made Alex grip George's hip tightly and come inside him. "Fuck, you are so hot when you come untouched," Alex said breathlessly as he collapsed next to George.  
  
George took a few seconds to breathe before asking "How are we supposed to get new bedsheets without making it painfully obvious we had sex?.."  
  
(and I don't know how to go on from here so uh that's all folks)  
  
♡♡  
  
(Next night so George can actually walk)  
  
The All-Star Sports hotel at Disney was oddly beautiful at night. Between the darkness of the night and the stadium-like lights, it made for a beautiful walk around the hotel.  
  
Alex brushed his hand against George's as they walked side by side together down the lit sidewalk.  
  
"This isn't a first date," George laughed. "You can just take my hand."  
  
Alex smiled at him. "I thought it would be sweeter this way," he said in defense as he took George's hand in his.  
  
"It was sweet," George confirmed and lifted Alex's hand to kiss it softly.  
  
Alex's cheeks flushed lightly as he looked at the ground. George didn't know why Alex was acting so shy, but he found it cute so he didn't question it.  
  
George's thumb brushed the back of Alex's hand as they walked past a shrub of flowers.  
  
George sighed deeply before saying "Thank you for taking me here. I know it cost a lot and we both payed basically the same amount but," George sighed again, "Thank you. These have been the best days of my life and if I came with someone else, it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun. You made this trip perfect in every way and I just...thank you."  
  
Alex stood there speechless before cupping George's face and kissing him deeply.  
  
Alex's other hand found his way around George's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
They both pulled away for air before locking eyes. Alex ran his thumb across George's cheek and kissed him again.  
  
Alex still didn't really know what to say, but he hoped that the continuous kisses would be enough.  
  



End file.
